


【RF】电影明星【R】

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: S4之后的一个半AU故事，假如机器安排哈罗德·惠斯勒去拍黄片。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【RF】电影明星【R】

**Author's Note:**

> RF两人没有上床，但是f和其他人上过，洁癖不要看。

电影明星

哈罗德消失了，这件事和约翰开始看黄片几乎是同时发生的。一方面，自从机器给了他们新身份，莱利警探就和他断了联系。他对哈罗德的记忆停留他们分道扬镳的时刻，那张苍白、惊愕的脸，他压低的礼帽帽檐和攥着狗绳的手。约翰试过去找他。萨米恩，如今她在一家百货大楼做柜姐，告诉他哈罗德似乎找了份大学教授的工作。他试图追问，萨米恩说那他得请客吃饭，结果两片牛排下肚，她才说其实自己也不知道具体是哪所大学。  
“你猜我会不会拘捕你，因为你不配合警方调查？”约翰说。他把拳头捏的咔咔作响。  
“你不会，”因为嘴里还塞着牛肉，萨米恩的声音走了形。“因为我还有剩余价值。”  
“那就告诉我点有用的东西。”  
“把我从那该死的柜台后面弄走我就告诉你。”萨米恩说。  
“等你下班，我再请你喝一杯。”  
“就这么定了，”萨米恩赶紧咽下嘴里的牛肉，好像她一直等的就是这句话。“他的化名好像是……惠斯勒，哈罗德·惠斯勒。别的我什么都不知道了，你家那位特别注重隐私啊。”  
结果他查遍了全纽约所有大学也没找到哈罗德。“别担心，神奇小子，你们的那台机器说不定让眼镜儿去了其他城市，费城什么的。”弗斯科说，“我敢保证，如果他需要你，会自己出现在你面前的。他不就是那样吗？”于是，有那么一阵子，约翰以为他们的英雄生涯就此结束了。如果这就是故事的结局——他们改头换面，有了新的工作，各自走上生活的正轨——好吧，他也没有办法。他不打算放弃，但这种事情急不来。对哈罗德·芬奇的思念反而与日俱增，只有到这时，约翰才意识到自己有多么想要他。  
另一方面，正是因此，在约翰看来，屏幕上那个跛脚男人简直就是魅力四射。  
他演色情片，毫无疑问。也许不是男孩们最喜欢的那种类型，但总有人需要。这是个个头不高的跛脚男人，体态骄傲，动作温顺，右手上戴着一只欧米茄腕表。即使一丝不挂，他还是会习惯性地戴着它。在那些视频里，他有时跪着，有时拖着右腿慢慢走向酒店的大床，有时把脸埋在枕头里，僵硬地分开双腿。他像一个不那么易碎的玻璃娃娃，那种怯态击中了约翰，让他想起哈罗德。不过，他从来不知道哈罗德在床上是什么样，况且哈罗德是左脚不便，所以，他也说不清这人和哈罗德之间到底有什么关系。  
他能做的就是看完了这个男人主演的所有片子，还在每个视频底下留了言，代价是三个通宵。当他顶着黑眼圈整理文书、检查配枪、继续在纽约城里上演白日追凶时，警局里几乎所有单身男士都对他投来同情的目光。有一次莱奈尔说，放心哥们，我不会把你的秘密说出去的，我们什么交情，那是过命的交情啊。约翰问他什么意思，他摇摇头，说我懂，我都懂，谁还没做过这种事儿？眼镜儿还在的时候你不敢看吧？说完他就后悔了。出乎意料地，约翰只是冲他笑了笑。莱奈尔以为自己看走眼了，直到发现自己的桌子上堆满了约翰的文书才气得跳脚。  
总之，那段时间，约翰一直想着跛脚男人。以至于当他在酒店门口撞上哈罗德·芬奇——现在是哈罗德·惠斯勒——的时候，一时竟不知道该说点什么。  
他做的第一件事是光明正大地盯着哈罗德的右手看。手上没有腕表，他叹了口气，不知道自己是高兴还是失望。  
“我找你找了很久，芬——”  
“莱利警探？”哈罗德提醒道。  
约翰这才改口，“惠斯勒教授。这么说，你什么都知道。”  
“并没有你认为的那么多。”哈罗德说。  
“你吃过午饭了吗？我想我们可以一起吃顿饭。”约翰说。重要的是要聊聊天，他想。  
那时是冬天，哈罗德的穿着和分别时没什么两样。一顶粗毛呢窄檐礼帽，一条灰色丝绸领带，大衣搭在胳膊上，似乎还没来得及穿上。他瘦了，脸颊不再微微鼓起，那双眼睛显得更大。他们离开酒店时，约翰才发现他的左脚跛得更厉害了。  
“怎么回事？”他问。  
“随便你觉得这件事有多么不可思议，”哈罗德毫不羞涩地说，“我溜小熊的时候摔倒了。”  
“你的外套没穿好。”约翰提醒道。  
哈罗德这才停了一下，把手背到身后，轻轻把一截外衣下摆从腰带里拽出来。“你还是一如既往地细心，约翰。”他的声音干巴巴的。  
正午，车流声正在熄灭，阳光是一种无趣的白色。沿着街道，他们路过一家干净明亮、热气腾腾的快餐店。门口的胖男人对哈罗德挥了挥手，“嘿，大明星！”哈罗德什么也没有说。他倏地看向约翰，催他离开。  
“他在喊你，哈罗德。”  
“路易斯认得我。我下班之后，有时会来这里吃饭。”  
“你有什么推荐的菜品吗？”  
“你误会了。我们不在这儿吃。”  
从快餐店走到他们最后落脚的那家中餐馆花了十几分钟。哈罗德要了一碗牛肉拉面，约翰点的则是腰果鸡丁。他把菜单交给侍者，目光又飘向哈罗德的右手。没有欧米茄，他可以确认。跛脚男人从来不会摘掉他的欧米茄。  
“所以，机器安排你去了哪？”  
“你呢？”  
“我在纽约警局，和莱奈尔做搭档。你呢？”  
“我呢，”牛肉拉面的热气蒙上镜片，哈罗德擦了擦眼镜。“在你碰到我的那家酒店工作。”  
“肖说你是大学教授。”约翰说。  
“某种意义上，的确是。”哈罗德想了想，“我扮演的角色是一位教授。”  
“我可不知道你还有表演的才能，哈罗德。”约翰说。“所以你……是演员？”  
他们面对面坐着，一声闷响，腰果鸡丁被摆在他们之间。约翰让侍者加了两杯柠檬水。透过泛黄的玻璃杯，哈罗德，这个有着受惊动物般眼神的男人，露出了一种困惑的表情。  
“更准确地说，”他犹豫着向前靠了靠，“是电影明星。”  
“哇噢。电影明星。”  
“是的，”哈罗德对自己点了点头，“我想，就是这么回事。”  
“你在哪能看到你的电影，大明星？”约翰问。  
哈罗德微笑。“还在制作中，不方便透露这些信息。真正在警局工作感觉如何，莱利警探？”  
“天晓得我要出外勤为什么还得做文书工作？”  
他们开始动筷。哈罗德吃得很快，但没有吃完整碗面。那个面碗对他来说太大了。瓷白的碗里还剩下半碗汤，一双筷子已经平放在上面了。这时候，约翰的腰果鸡丁还剩下三分之二。他慢慢地咀嚼，慢慢地想着跛脚男人，想他右手上的欧米茄手表、他细弱的呻吟、他不时隐没在床笫间的苍白躯体，然后才意识到坐在对面的是哈罗德·惠斯勒。噢，他不该想这些，但他就是忍不住。哈罗德和跛脚男人太像了，像到约翰为他话里的疑点打了一个寒战，接着，一个问题脱口而出。  
“你在酒店拍戏吗，哈罗德？”  
“怎么了？”  
“惠斯勒教授入住五星级豪华酒店？”  
哈罗德飞快笑了笑。“可以这么说。”  
“你怎么会接这个活儿？”  
“机器的安排。”哈罗德说。“机器给了我新身份，指引我去找一个叫乔丹的人。我过去，他——他默认我要试镜。认真说来我并不适合这份工作，我想。是的，我不适合，一定有更年轻的人符合他的要求。他说得第一句话就是你穿的太多了。乔丹觉得我浪费了他的时间，但试镜之后又要求我一定留下做演员。我不该去，约翰。但是他说自己已经亏损了整整一年，另外，哈罗德·惠斯勒也不像以前那么有钱……”他飞快说完了最后一句话，“总之我还是拿到了那份工作。”  
“怎么会？你看上去就像个大学教授。如果你一开始就说自己是教书的，我也不会怀疑。只有一点，普通的教授穿不起你这身衣服。”约翰说。他还是没太明白，“当时机器直接让我到纽约警局去报道。没几天，我就被调到莱奈尔那个局里了。”  
“比那复杂得多。”哈罗德简单地说。之后，不管约翰怎么问，他也不肯说话了。现在，桌上只剩下约翰的半盘鸡丁。他请哈罗德尝尝，但哈罗德伸手时碰掉了自己的筷子。约翰把自己那双筷子递给他。“来尝尝吧。”他说。  
哈罗德的迟疑没有持续太久。他接过筷子，把顶端插入琥珀色的鸡肉中，最后送进了嘴里。到了第二口，鸡丁在他的嘴边落下，掉在了腿上。哈罗德卷起袖子，一只漂亮的欧米茄腕表赫然亮了出来。41毫米，银色表盘，镂空的金色指针，这只表在阳光下闪着尖刀般的光。  
噢天哪。噢，天哪，操。他突然明白了什么东西——  
无论是约翰·里瑟还是约翰·莱利，都没有经历过这种戏剧性的时刻。他表现得就像经历了一场小型爆炸袭击，从大脑，到胃袋，都在向内炸开。他在干什么？对了，妈的，他在和自己最喜欢的色情明星一起吃腰果鸡丁。或者说他的老板就是他最喜欢的色情明星。这还是个假设，但正以不可思议的契合度迅速成形，跛脚男人从未露脸，哈罗德·惠斯勒的脸却正好相合。噢，天哪，操。  
“所以……”这个词花了他很大力气，“你在酒店……拍什么?”  
“是电影……”  
“这个，”他虚弱地举起手机，打开跛脚男人主演的黄片。“是你的作品吗？”  
哈罗德愣住了。他的脸红了，像吃了一斤辣椒。腰果鸡丁里根本没放辣椒。  
“等等，不，莱利警官……”  
“为什么是左手和左脚？”约翰没头没脑地问。  
“呃，是镜像……”  
现在他想给自己一巴掌。  
哈罗德下意识想要离席。他扔掉卫生纸，抱起椅背上的大衣和礼帽。“我之后把钱打给你，莱利警探，”他匆匆说，“恐怕你要留下结账，我……”约翰抓住他的袖子，示意他坐下。他被抓回来，按在椅子上，震惊得像一只被人揪住耳朵的兔子。  
“那个在你每个视频下都留言的人，”约翰说，“是我。”  
“呃。”  
“每个视频。”他强调了一遍。  
“呃。”  
“我都留言……了。”  
“……‘这是我见过最辣的……视频？’”  
“对。”  
这下轮到哈罗德沉默了。  
“所以我们，”约翰说，这句话被他分割成了一个一个单词，从嘴里排着队挨个儿挤出来。“回我的公寓？”  
他给极度震惊的哈罗德留了一段时间，长度是六十秒。六十秒，他想，如果哈罗德还没有任何回应，他就要马上离开，他们最好不要有任何联系了。  
……十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二…——  
“好。”哈罗德小声说。  
——一。时间到。


End file.
